ScoobyDoo 3: The Cursed Diary
by hollytiger
Summary: Takes place a long time after SD 2. Velma finds a mysterious Diary while stocking her bookshop, and is soon raveled in this mystery. Fred and Daphne are married, Velma dumped Patrick and is now engaged to, who would have guessed, Shaggy and they are liv


Scooby-Doo 3: The Cursed Diary

by

hollytiger

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Mystery Inc., (however, people have mistaken me for Linda Edna Cardelini (a.k.a Velma Marie Dinkley. ) The other characters that AREN'T Mystery Inc., however, are mine!

Summary: Takes place a long time after SD 2. Velma finds a mysterious Diary while stocking her bookshop, and is soon raveled in this mystery. Fred and Daphne are married, Velma dumped Patrick and is now engaged to, who would have guessed, Shaggy and they are living together. Also Velma and Shaggy are expecting their first baby together.

_"Hi I'm Matthew Lillard, and I play the Shagster!"_

_"Hi I'm Freddie Prinze Jr. and I play Fred Jones."_

_"Hi I'm Sarah Michelle Gellar and I play Daphne."_

_"Hi I'm Linda Cardelini and I play Velma."_

_"Linda EDNA Cardelini!"_

_"I am Linda Edna Cardelini!"_

_"Edna's German for Ann!"_

_laughter_

Chapter 1: Party Crashed

Coolsville, USA

"Velma! Like, what's taking you so long baby?" asked 28 year-old Norville "Shaggy" Rogers as he stood at the bottom of his stairs. He straightened his green tie nervously as his fiancée, who was also currently 6 months pregnant with their first child, looked at him with a snarl from the top of the stairs.

"YOU try getting dressed in this when you look like a giant blowfish," said 26 year-old Velma Dinkley as she made her way down the stairs in her orange evening gown.

"I think you look beautiful," said Shaggy as he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and kissed him. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Velma's best friend and canine companion, made a grossed-out face.

"Rech!" said Scooby as they pulled away. Shaggy and Velma laughed.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for our own double engagement party!"

"This is Ashley Mendoza, for Teen Scene News. We're here live at Blake Mansion, where Coolsville is celebrating the engagement of Fred Jones and Daphne Blake and the engagement of Norville "Shaggy' Rogers and Velma Dinkley, the members of Mystery Inc. Distinguished guests include the Mayor of Coolsville, the City Council, and the President of NASA, a former employer of Ms. Dinkley. And here comes the Mystery Machine!"

The Mystery Machine pulled up to the front of Blake Mansion and the photographers went mad as Scooby got out first. Then Fred got out and helped Daphne out. Shaggy followed suit by helping out Velma, and then tossing the keys to the Valet.

"Like, don't scratch it man!" he said.

"Yes Mr. Rogers," said the Valet as he saluted him. Reporters hounded the young couples, while fans lined upon either side of the red carpet, cheering for their favorite member of Mystery Inc.

They made their way inside and were greeted by Daphne's parents. The couples mingled with the guests and before a toast could be made, a hooded figure stood at the top of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD, it's the Masked Menace!" said Daphne.

"HAHAHA MYSTERY INC! At last, I have found you! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Guests screamed and fled the room as the Masked menace flew through the air and charged the four friends. Fred grabbed a chair and swung it at him, but missed and spun around in circles. Daphne tried to take a swing at him but went flying and landed on Fred. Velma and Shaggy grabbed a rope and managed to lasso the masked menace and the guests cheered.

"And now to unmask this menace!" said Fred. He pulled off the mask and the group gasped.

"Frankie Smith!" said the four.

"I knew it!" said Velma.

"Why'd you scare us away from that house!" asked Daphne.

"I can explain that," said a voice. Three cops came into the room along with an FBI agent.

"This is not Frankie Smith. His real name is Danny Fordry. He's a wanted man in six states for robbery, fraud and murder. He's been hiding all of his stealings in that house."

"So THAT explains the dollar we found on the floor!" said Fred.

"Thanks for capturing him kids. The FBI will make sure you guys will be rewarded for this."

"Like it's all in a day's work for Mystery Inc.!" said Shaggy as they took away Danny. the guests congratulated the group as the press inside started asking questions.

"ROOBY ROOBY DOOOOOOOOOOO! said Scooby.


End file.
